This invention relates to the formation of patterns of deposited material on a substrate; and more particularly to patterning material on a substrate by radiated energy.
The fabrication of integrated circuits involves the use of a substrate upon which layers of material are deposited in different patterns to construct active devices of different types and make interconnections among the devices. To accomplish this patterning of materials, photolithographic processing is used. Such processing involves the deposition of a layer of material to be patterned, photoresist material applied, positioning of a photomask over the layer, and exposure to light. The photoresist is developed and a rinse applied to remove the undesired photoresist. The remaining structure is subjected to a chemical etching solution which removes that part of the pattern layer not needed, or a plasma etch process may be used which etches and carries away as a vapor the removed substances.